Halloween
by PaamSpunk
Summary: Louis e Eleanor vão à festa de Halloween após o fim da TMHT


Fim da Take Me Home Tour. Último dia em Tókio e no dia seguinte todos já estariam de volta à Inglaterra para descansar e logo em seguida dar início a promo do próximo cd. Niall e Liam haviam dado a idéia de uma festa de Halloween como despedida da tour. Estavam todos convidados: equipe, banda, amigos...

Louis e Eleanor haviam combinado de fazer surpresa com suas fantasias e maquiagem então Eleanor pediu ajuda à Gemma enquanto Louis tinha Zayn para o ajudar.

Louis estava todo de preto e seu rosto pintado de branco e preto. Ao chegar à festa procurou por sua menina, mas ela ainda não havia chegado, então ele cumprimentou algumas pessoas e foi beber alguma coisa. A festa estava animada, uma fantasia melhor que a outra. Todos riram quando Harry apareceu com a fantasia de Miley Cyrus. Já o Niall... Parecia uma criança de 6 anos que nunca foi a uma festa na vida.

Algumas doses de bebidas depois Louis repara que Gemma já estava na festa, quando ele se levantou para procurar Eleanor, ela estava parada na sua frente.

- "Bú!" – Eleanor disse sorrindo. Louis a mediu dos pés a cabeça com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Eleanor vestia um vestido preto e curto e salto alto e no seu ombro havia uma capa. Seu rosto também estava pintado de branco e sua boca com uns riscos pretos.

- "Hey! Estamos combinando" – Louis disse pegando sua mão e a puxando pra perto dele colando os dois corpos – "Está linda demais pra uma monstra"

- "Obrigada! Talvez eu tenha descoberto qual seria sua fantasia e roubado sua idéia" – Eleanor disse rindo.

- "Você trapaceou!"

- "Aprendi com meu namorado! Vem, vamos dançar!" Eleanor puxou Louis pra onde todos estavam dançando. Louis deu um ultimo gole em sua bebida e a seguiu.

Os dois ficaram dançando por hora e por muitas vezes Louis teve vontade de beijá-la ali mesmo porem acabaria com a maquiagem dos dois. Mas vê-la dançando daquele jeito o estava deixando doido! E Eleanor não ficava pra trás, ela dançava para manter longe os pensamentos de querer agarrar seu homem no meio da pista e na frente de todos. Os dois dançaram mais algumas musicas até que as pessoas começaram a ir embora da festa.

A música que tocava já era mais lenta e os dois dançavam colados e a cada segundo a tensão aumentava mais e eles não conseguiam se conter. Os dois mantiveram-se calados esperando a reação do outro. Então Louis teve que fazer algo.

-"Els" - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e ela o olhou nos olhos – "vamos sair daqui"

Ela o seguiu para fora do salão do hotel onde havia sido a festa. No corredor estava cheio de gente e os dois andavam de mãos dadas ainda sem dizer nada. O quarto deles era no terceiro andar e a tensão era demais e a cabeça de Eleanor latejava de tanto se segurar. Louis chamou o elevador e quando as portas se fecharam parecia que havia explodido a bomba atômica que havia dentro dos dois.

Eleanor puxou Louis pelo colarinho de sua camisa enquanto ele a empurrou contra a parede do elevador.

- "imoral" – Louis murmurou sobre a respiração e apenas encostou sua boca nos lábios de Eleanor quando o elevador parou indicando o andar que eles teriam que descer.

_Provocador do inferno_ - Eleanor pensou ao sair do elevador e indo em direção do quarto deles.

Louis mal deixou Eleanor fechar a porta e a empurrou contra a parede, a levantando do chão enquanto ela automaticamente cruzou as pernas na cintura dele. Louis deu graças por finalmente estar sozinho com ela enquanto explorava sua boca. Um gemido escapou da garganta de Eleanor, fazendo as línguas enroscadas tremerem e outra parte do Louis também. Ela deixou a mão dele passear por baixo do seu vestido, acariciando sua coxa. Louis congelou quando se deu falta de algo que imaginou rasgar essa noite durante toda a festa.

_Porra. _– Ele pensou

- "Eleanor... Você esteve a noite inteira do meu lado sem calcinha?"

- "uhuuuuuum." – ela disse dando pequenas mordidas no pescoço do Louis.

Ele a colocou de volta no chão e se afastou. Ela ficou sem entender o que ele estava fazendo.

- "Pro quarto." – ordenou – "Acabou todo meu controle ou vou tomar você aqui e agora."

- "Não seria má idéia, monstrinho." – sussurrou passando por ele e indo pro quarto.

_Pooooooooooooooorra_


End file.
